


Treasured Our Last Moment

by DoYourOwnLaundry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Reylux - Freeform, another obscure first name for hux, don't bother with the timeline bc it's a mess, hux is a ER doctor, inspired by a song, kylo is a photographer, tagging is hard, y'all prolly gonna hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYourOwnLaundry/pseuds/DoYourOwnLaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Reylux happened. Kylo, Rey and Hux are married. They’re happy. Sort of. But, what’d happen if one of them were jealous to the other? ANGST. AND IT’S NOT GONNA ENDED UP WITH HEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Our Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is what’d happen when you’re listening to one fucking angsty sad song on repeat. To my fellow Indonesian, y’all maybe familiar with this song, if you’ve watched Ada Apa Dengan Cinta 2, the song title’s Jangan Ajak Ajak Dia (Don’t Brought Her/He Along when translated). If you haven’t listen to it, go now!
> 
> So sorry for any typos that happened. Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Lots of love to all the Reylux's authors out there. You guys are inspiration to me.

The moment. What he most afraid of. The time which he thought wouldn’t happen. Jealousy are mean. He no longer could share with her.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

                Kylo were late. Again. Hux had finished his fourth cup of coffee when the dark-haired man barged into the café and almost crushed one poor waitress which unfortunately been standing in front of the door.

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry!!” Kylo righted the waitress’ position, while his whiskey-colored eyes has locating Hux’s whereabouts. Hux then waving; not wanting to gave himself unwanted attention from other café’s visitors.

“Ah, there you are. I’m really really sorry, Rey’s need to be—“

“It’s fine. Can I speak now?” Hux cuts in, leaving Kylo’s mouth agape and now looking at his husband with confusion.

“Yeah, please,”

“Pack your bag for one day. I want to take you some place,”

“Have you told Rey—“

“Just the two of us,”

“Hux—“

“Please. I only need you, alone for my own, just for one day. After that, you’re free.”

“Qhuinn—“

“Or do you mind, spending only one day with me?”

“Of course not! Qhuinn, what’s wrong—“

“Like I said, it’s fine. I’ll email your ticket then. Now excuse me.”

 

Kylo lost in his thought about Hux’s not-so-normal behavior along his home ride. And somehow it just strike him at this very minute: he never seen Hux’s at home nowadays. Well, Hux’s a doctor, on the E.R unit, that Kylo truly understand. Before they’re married Hux had explaining to Kylo and Rey that he’ll be spend lots of his time at the hospital, his day off were only on Christmas—that’s when he was single—and at Rey and Kylo’s birthday and at their anniversary. He’s one fucking workaholic. But he’ll go home at least two hours between his day-shift and/or his night-shift, sparing his free time to have a brunch with Rey or late dinner with Kylo, snuggling on their bed and sharing their activities’s stories. But now, this is the first the first time Kylo has seen Hux after two months. Hux looked exhausted; the bags under his eyes’ are so prominent on his already too-pale skin as if it looks like bruises. Not to mention his too-hollow checkbones.

“What’s wrong with you, Hux?”

 

“Where’ve you been?” Rey questioned Kylo when he’s arrived at their home.

“I’m having a  lunch with friend.” Why does he lied?

“I can’t called Hux. I’m just came back from his hospital, I can’t find him and his colleagues said that he’s taking his days off. He should’ve came home, right?”        

“Maybe he goes to his old flat?”

“Not in a million years, Kylo. He loathed that place.”

“I’ll try to call him then. Have you eat?”

“Yeah. Kylo, I’m worried about Qhuinn.”

“Me too, Rey.”

 

Kylo left their home at 1 in the morning, opted to take a taxi to the airport. He left not a single message for Rey; he have some faith that he’ll be back to their house with Hux by his side. Not by himself. May God approved his pray.

Hux waiting on the boarding room; he only had his backpack—Kylo’s Christmas present for him—with him.

“Thank you for coming.” Hux smiled faintly at Kylo when he marched towards him. Kylo hugged him tightly when Hux’s at his arm length, and when the red-haired man’s open his mouth to speak Kylo went all the way to kissed him fiercely, didn’t even care that they’re in public. He use his teeth and tongue to pried open Hux’s plump lips.

“Kylo—“

“That’s our two months kiss. Feels like I’m kissing you for the first time, Hux.” Something like sadness flickered on Hux’s green eyes, but it’s gone in a blink of an eye. Kylo took Hux’s hand and guiding him to a bench and he nearly sat on Hux’s lap.

“If you’re going to kiss me again, they may called the police,”

“I’m more than fine if I had to spend a night in jail, as long as I’m with you.”

“Silly.”

“I’m **_your_** silly.”

“So, where’re we going?”

“To my home soil, Germany.”

 

The house’re quite literally built at the river's surface, not practically in the middle of the river but it has a quite distance from the river’s bank. And the view’s fucking beautiful. Breathtaking view are surrounding them and Kylo had loved the house the very minute he looked at it.

“How can you not tell us about this place?” Hux winced at the word ‘ _us_ ’ but Kylo’s too oblivious because he had his attention to other thing. Because he’s suddenly loaded out his Nikon from his satchel and starts taking photos. Hux’s photo to be specific. It’s been a long time he had Hux as his sole object at his viewfinder, it’s has been Rey…

“I’m a dick.” Hux turned around, and Kylo, never wasting a perfect object were just press his finger on his camera’s shutter and keep clicking until Hux’s standing only an inch from his camera lens but Kylo keep clicking. His last shot are Hux’s lips before he dropped the camera then kissing Hux senseless.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Hux’s on Kylo’s lap, facing the now dark river and the forest while enjoying Kylo’s kisses and nips on his bare shoulder and neck. His hands’re always in motion as if he’s re-mapping Hux’s body. And that’s true; this is just like the first time they’re making love.

He’s hard. Again.

“Kylo—“

“Ride me, Qhuinn. I wanna see you. And after that, fuck me.”

“I’m yours to command, Ben.”

“Love you, Qhuinn. So. Much.”

“I know.”

 

Two hours before their one-day-in-heaven ended and Kylo still had Hux’s cock inside him; they’ve been fucking like a mad rabbits on drugs. Kylo’s now beyond sore and he’s surely can’t walk, or even standing. Hux’s tights are trembling and his rhythm’re mess and he had bruises and bite marks all over his body.

“I can’t—“

“Fill me, Qhuinn.”

Fuck. BEN!” Hux’s come with a whimper and then collapse on Kylo like a dead weight. Kylo lets off breathless chuckles.

“This is the best day of my life,” Kylo whispered on Hux’s ear after ten minutes silence accompanied with Hux’s harsh breathing.

“Well, keep that in mind when you had to sit down for 4 hours on plane.”

“Can’t we stayed for one more night?”

“Of course. I haven’t booked your ticket home either.”

“ _’My’_ ticket? I thought you’d coming with me?”

“I don’t want to,”

“Hux.”

“I can’t live like this anymore, Kylo. I love you, I love Rey, but I don’t want to share. I can’t share you with Rey anymore. I only want you for myself.”

“Hux, you still have me! You’ll always had me—“

“Tell me then, who’s you’ve been fucking for those four months? Who’s you’ve been spending your most time? And have you even called me those last 4 months?”

“Because you said that you’re busy!”

“So that means we can’t keep communicating?! We can’t have some lunch together? You can’t just come around to the hospital and see me?”

“I’m sorry—“

“I want a divorce. So then you and Rey can have each other—“

“I’m not gonna give you my sign on that blasted paper. You’re legally my husband, you’re marrying me and I’m not gonna divorce from you.”

“So you won’t ever see me, again, for the rest of your life. I’m leaving you. This is our last day. You’re not gonna searched for me and you’ll never gonna find me either. Tell Rey I love her.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_Five years later_

          

There’s a letter from Doctors Without Borders. Addressed to Mr. Benjamin Organa Solo. In the letter they informed that Dr. Qhuinn Rhaegar Hux have Died In Action over the airstrikes that bombarded Syria. Dr. Qhuinn Rhaegar Hux had mentioned in his assignment letter, for which anything happened to him for his duty as a Doctors Without Borders in a warzone, he had donated his organs such as eyes, brain, kidney and heart to be used for anyone in need. And for his body to be cremated and send the ash to his family: Mr. Benjamin Organa Solo and Reyna Solo.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Hux’s ash came three weeks later.

 

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Domhnall Gleeson had said that Hux’s first name’s General. So his name’s General General Hux. Haha, such a funny lad. And I’ve read some fics on AO3 which the authors has creating their own Hux’s first name—because we just can’t let him only has his rank as a name. So, mine’s Qhuinn. Inspired by a character from J.R. Ward’s novel, a vampire with the same name—fyi, Qhuinn is gay, his significant one’s Blaylock, who’s incidentally has a red hair. I haven’t read their novel: Lover At Last, yet. 
> 
> And for your concern, Airstrike on Aleppo is actually happen. Many civilians; children, elders, men and women, are killed. They’re innocent. They only want peace. Lets the war’s happened ONLY on the movie screen, not in the real life. Nothing good’s comes from war.


End file.
